Wanna Hold Your Hand Forever
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Blaine and Finn have a plan to to win Kurt and Rachel back at Will and Emma's wedding. But what happens when they both show up with their new boyfriends? *Title taken from Wanted by Hunter Hayes*


Basically because I wanted an excuse to write Finn and Blaine singing this song.

* * *

When Kurt walked in with Adam, Blaine's heart sank. He'd always known it was a possibility, but actually seeing it… he had half a mind to leave right then.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, appearing at his side immediately. Sometimes Blaine thought that his friend had a sixth sense that let him know whenever Blaine was upset.

"Yeah, I… yeah. Do you know where Finn is?" he asked as Kurt and Adam were joined by Rachel and Brody. This was a serious flaw in their plan.

Sam directed him towards Finn, who was talking to one of Miss Pillsbury's sisters and Blaine hurried over, politely apologizing as he dragged his friend away. "Dude… what?" Blaine said nothing, only motioned towards the two couples. "Oh," Finn said, his voice small. "What do you…?"

"I still want to do it," Blaine said automatically. Seeing Adam, with his stupid arm around Kurt's waist in a possessive way, made Blaine's blood boil. He had the brief thought that this must be how Bruce Banner feels and if something didn't calm him down, he was going to turn into the Hulk and crush Adam. "And I'm going to do it without or without you. So are you in or what?"

The pair watched as Brody leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Rachel's cheek, causing her to laugh and jokingly shove him away. "I'm in." Blaine nodded, feeling a sense of understanding. He knew that he no longer had any claim to Kurt – not that Kurt was an object to be claimed – but he still had very strong feelings for his ex and seeing him with someone else felt wrong. It felt almost as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and replaced it with a lead block. Sam may be Blaine's closest friend in Ohio, but only Finn could understand how he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch, which surprised Blaine, who was used to chaos and had almost been expecting something to go wrong. Miss Pillsbury – Mrs. Schuester, he corrected himself – looked beautiful and Blaine had never seen Mr. Schue happier.

As they waited for the ballroom to be transformed into the reception area, Blaine was talking to Marley about when they should get together to rehearse their duet for Regionals (actively trying not to think about the last time he'd sung a duet at Regionals) when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Kurt, standing there with a wide grin on his face, Adam standing behind him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly, throwing his arms around his neck, not caring that Kurt's boyfriend was standing right there.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt laughed hugging him back tightly. It felt so incredibly _right _that Blaine never wanted to let go, but he knew that he had to eventually. "I guess we're even then."

"Even?"

"You surprised me in New York on Christmas and I just surprised you right now. Even," Kurt explained, which caused Blaine to laugh. From behind Kurt, Adam cleared his throat pointedly, effectively killing Blaine's good mood. "Oh, right! Blaine, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Adam Thompson. Adam, this is my…." Blaine looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "This is Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you," Adam said, extending his hand. Oh, great, he was British. That was just fan-freaking-tastic. "Kurt is always talking about you." That made Blaine's heart swell and he wanted nothing more than to do a victory dance or something

But Blaine was a gentleman, so instead, he took Adam's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too," he said in that voice he's acquired after years of going to his dad's business parties. He remembered the one time he'd taken Kurt to one of those parties and how he'd laughed for hours later when they were finally alone in Blaine's room because he said his voice sounded so funny and fake.

Kurt seemed to sense that there was some sort of tension between them because he said, "Well, we're gonna go see if we can find Finn before Rachel gets to him and World War III breaks out. See you later, Blaine." He hugged him again and leaned in close, his lips almost directly against Blaine's ear. "I love you," he said so softly Blaine might have actually imagined it.

"I love you, too," Blaine breathed. He knew he probably shouldn't have said that because it was just going to wind up hurting him in the end, but he also knew that Kurt would always own his heart.

As they walked away (not holding hands, Blaine noted) the doors to the ballroom opened again and Blaine caught up with Sam so they could go sit down, filling him in on everything that just happened. "Wait, so he's British? Are you sure he's not Gordon Ramsey's son?"

"Gordon Ramsey's Scottish," Blaine corrected.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Sam waved him off the way he did whenever Blaine corrected him. "Anyway, did Kurt really…" he looked around and lowered his voice. "You know?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Dude, you two totally have to get back together."

Finn joined them seconds later, looking very upset. Blaine figured he must have had a run-in with Brody and thanked whatever god there may be that he didn't have a black eye or something. "That's the plan," Blaine told Sam, smiling at Finn, who smiled wearily back, causing Sam to look between them, very confused.

* * *

"And now," Sam, who had been given the job of the night's emcee, said, "Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson have a special song they'd like to sing to the happy couple." Everyone applauded as Finn and Blaine took the stage.

"Uh, hi, everyone," Finn said. Blaine felt like he was going to pass out. He had never done anything like this before and he was insanely worried about the outcome. "So this song _is _for Mr. Schue and Miss Pill – er, I mean, Mrs. Schuester?" Everyone laughed at his slip up. "But it's also for a couple of people who mean a lot to Blaine and me, so um… yeah." He looked at the band and nodded while Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt, who was whispering frantically with Rachel.

Blaine started the song, which he'd requested of Finn because he wanted to try to convey in the best way he knew how that Kurt had saved him from himself.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

Finn took the next half of the verse because they'd decided together that maybe it wasn't the best idea to change the lyrics – the guests who didn't know them would be in for enough of a shock as it was.

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted, too_

They transitioned into the chorus together, both trying to get across the same message – _I know that you're already wanted by him, but you need to know that I still want you, too._

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

When Blaine sang the next few lines, he looked right into Kurt's eyes, trying to apologize for all the times he'd never told him how beautiful when he should have. He wondered if Kurt got the message.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
You get that all the time, I know you do_

Finn took over from there, the tone of his voice clearly begging Rachel to see herself the way he saw her.

_But your beauty's deeper than the make up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

They continued the song together, both of them watching Kurt and Rachel. Rachel was close to tears and was completely ignoring Brody. Kurt's face was expressionless and Blaine would have thought that he'd turned into a statue if it weren't for the fact that he'd batted away Adam's hand when he tried to touch him. Blaine didn't want to get his hopes up, but he hoped that was a good sign.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairytales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I've ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

They finished the song and everyone clapped. When it was quiet again, Finn said, "Now I'm sure some of you know who that song was for, but to make it painfully obvious at the risk of embarrassing ourselves… Rachel Berry." Everyone turned to look at Rachel, who covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you and… I'm forever yours. Faithfully." Blaine could hear the tears in Finn's voice and hoped that everything worked out for them.

He took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. "I love you, Kurt Hummel. You'll always be my teenage dream." Kurt's face remained blank, but his eyes were shining like Rachel's. Blaine himself was desperately trying not to cry as his mind raced. What if this pushed Kurt away from him again? What if this was it and Kurt never wanted to see him again because he's overstepped some kind of line? Blaine wouldn't be able to handle that. He needed to have Kurt in his life in whatever capacity he could get.

They sat back down and Sam put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, silently telling him that he was there if he needed him. After a few minutes, Kurt (sans Adam) walked past their table and dropped a folded napkin in front of Blaine, walking away without a word.

Blaine picked it up and unfolded it, his breath caught in his throat. He looked down at the words, which were hastily scrawled in what appeared to be eyeliner.

_I have nothing if I don't have you. Meet me in the lobby._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

Sam tried to read the note over Blaine's shoulder, but he crumpled it up in his hand and stood, saying that he had to go to the bathroom. He walked away as fast as he could without being suspicious, leaving the ballroom and searching the lobby for Kurt.

He eventually found him and hurried over to him. "Well, there you are," Kurt said with a smile, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Blaine sat down and held up the crumpled napkin.

"Your note… I don't understand."

"Then let me explain." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and ran his thumb over his knuckles. "I broke up with Adam. I'm not sure if I ever really liked him all that much to begin with," he mused. "Anyway, not the point. The point is that I'm in love with you and only you. I want to help you get into NYADA and I want to get an apartment with you without Rachel and I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you and I want to buy that lighthouse in Provincetown and start an artist colony. I just want _you_." Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. "Well, say something," Kurt prompted.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," Blaine replied, his voice thick with the tears he was struggling to hold back. "And I know I've said this a million times, but I'm gonna say it again – I am so, so sorry for what I did and I promise to _never _do that to you again." This time he couldn't stop the tears and as he cried, Kurt pulled him against his chest and held him tight. That only made Blaine cry harder because every time he breathed, he breathed in that scent that was so uniquely _Kurt _– the one that smelled like home.

"Ssh, B, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Kurt soothed, rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine sat up and looked Kurt in the eyes. With a slight hiccup, he said, "You called me B." It had been months since Kurt had called him that and he'd honestly given up hope of ever hearing it again.

"You'll always be my B," Kurt replied, standing and pulling Blaine up with him. "Now come on. I have a room upstairs that's calling our names."

"You and Adam were going to share a hotel room?" Blaine didn't want to ruin the moment, but he also had to ask.

"Separate beds," Kurt clarified. "But," he added, his voice dropping as he pressed a too-short, too-dry kiss to Blaine's lips that only left him wanting more, "I think you and I can push them together. Don't you?" Blaine nodded dumbly and let Kurt lead him to the elevators.

Blaine would like to tell you that they waited until they were in Kurt's room, that they didn't start kissing passionately in the empty elevator. He'd like to, but Blaine Anderson was never good at lying.

* * *

So, yeah, that's that. And I know that "Kurt doesn't bring Adam to the wedding. His date is Blaine. They sing a duet for Emma and make out in a steamy car. Ur welcome" and Etta James and Come What May, but I started this weeks ago, so... yeah. No jumping down my throat, please!

Review!


End file.
